


Coffee Casanova

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Gabriel (Supernatural), Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: He came into the shop every day and every day was a different name. Never his real name. Gabriel was in love with the guy. One day it all changed.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Coffee Shop/Cafe AU Sabriel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing this as a maybe three or four shot at the most. You have my mother to thank for the title. She came up with it. Go mom!

“Thank you for stopping in.” Gabriel smiled at the customer. He waved as they left, the little bell ringing cheerily as the door opened and closed. 

Gabriel sagged against the counter. “Why did I ever think I could do this?” He mumbled. His feet hurt and his back was sore. He had blisters on his ankles and his clothes always smelled like coffee and the other pastries they sold at Tricks and Treats Coffee. “Whose brilliant idea was this? Oh, yeah. Mine.” 

“Talking to yourself again, love.” Balthazar Roche, Gabriel’s hired part time pastry chef, sauntered past. He began stocking the display case with fresh croissants. 

“No.” Gabriel straightened up quickly. 

“Umhmm.” Balthazar hummed, clearly not believing him. 

The bell above the door jingled as a tall man walked through. Gabriel lit up and leaned casually on the counter. 

“Oh boy. Here we go.” Balthazar muttered. 

“Hey, I’ll have a mocha frappuccino and a peppermint hot chocolate.” The tall man smiled at Gabriel. 

The man never gave Gabriel his real name. It was always some movie or book character. Sometimes he was dragged into the shop by a red headed woman who had Gabriel’s gaydar pinging. Sometimes he came in with a blonde woman who just screamed sisterly to Gabriel. The best times is when he came alone. 

“What name is it today?” Gabriel had the marker poised over the two cups. 

Gabriel was hopeful that today was the day that the tall man gave his real name. He was head over heels for this man and all his employees knew it. When the tall man came in, they would gather over by the wall and shamelessly listen in. Gabriel always thought he made a complete fool of himself every damn time. 

“Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.” The tall man’s hazel eyes twinkled and a hint of a dimple appeared in his cheek. 

Gabriel steadied himself against the counter. “Okay Ron. Or is it Alex? You look like an Alex.” He rambled as he passed the cups to Meg, his daytime employee. 

The tall man laughed. “No. Good guess though.” 

The other man was never rude about Gabriel not knowing his real name. He kept Gabriel guessing and on his toes. Gabriel loved it. 

“That’s eight twenty-five.” Gabriel rang up his coffee and hot cocoa. 

The taller man passed over a ten dollar bill. “Keep the change.” 

Gabriel counted out the two dollars and seventy-five cents and dropped them in the tip jar. 

The tall man opened the door to leave, but paused halfway through. “Hey, Gabriel? I’ll give you three dates if you can guess my name. One for each letter.” 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. He stared as the man left the store into the cold early December wind. 

“Hey Boss. Looks like you have some studying to do. Might I suggest Ian.” Meg came up behind Gabriel, scaring him half out of his mind. 

Gabriel jumped. “Damn it Meg! I’m going to make you wear a bell.” It was an empty threat and they all knew it. 

Meg gave a slow smirk. “Kinky. Can I have a collar to go with it?” 

Gabriel made a choking sound. “Meg!” He glanced around the shop but no one was paying them any attention. 

“I’ll give you a collar, darling.” Balthazar came up next to them. 

Gabriel grabbed a rag and began cleaning the counter. “Don’t be stupid Meg.” 

“Which act are you referring to? Because I definitely know better than to sleep with Balthazar. Who knows what I will catch?” Meg tossed her dark curls across her shoulders. “If you are referring to the Ian thing, you are right. He’s more like a Sam.” 

Gabriel froze mid swipe with the rag. He fixed his gaze on Meg. “He’s not a Sam. He’s too…” Gabriel trailed off as he thought of the right word. 

“Handsome? Pretty?” Balthazar suggested. 

“Nerdy? Dorkish?” Meg helpfully added in. 

“Perfect to be a Sam.” Gabriel turned to face his workers. 

Meg gagged. “Excuse me while I go throw up.” 

“I’ll be right behind you, darling.” Balthazar stared at Gabriel. “You are hopeless.” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and pointed away from him. “Back to work.” 

Meg rolled her eyes and cleaned up the coffee machines. “You have so much to learn.” 

Gabriel studied the dark haired woman. “You know his real name, don’t you?” 

“Yes I do.” Meg shot a smirk over at Gabriel. “I’m best friends with his brother’s boyfriend.” 

“Any hints?” Gabriel pleaded. 

“I already told you.” Meg turned away as another person entered the shop. 

“Sam or Ian.” Gabriel muttered. 

********

Gabriel was distracted the rest of the day. His employees sent him home early after he managed to bump into Balthazar, who was carrying a tray of cookies. The tray went flying and the cookies landed on the floor. 

Gabriel sat on his couch, debating back and forth on the names. He was positive it was one but then something about the other rang a little bell in his head. His sleep was restless that night. 

When he entered his shop the next morning, Meg whistled sharply. 

“You look like shit.” Was her first words. 

“Thanks Meg. I like you too.” Gabriel snarked. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Are we ready to open?” 

“Heads up.” Balthazar entered the main room. “Tall Hunk is the first at the doors.” 

Gabriel ran frantic fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt. Meg smirked and unlocked the doors. 

The first person through the doors was Gabriel’s crush. Gabriel flung himself against the counter. He said the first name to pop into his head. “Hi Sam!” 

The tall man froze. He smiled but didn’t say anything about the name. 

“Did… Did I get it right?” Gabriel fiddled with the pen on the counter. 

“Hi Gabriel. I would like a dark chocolate mocha.” The tall man rattled off his order and Gabriel deflated. 

“What name will it be today?” Gabriel had the marker pressed to the cup in preparation of a character name. 

“Sam Winchester.” The tall man spoke and Gabriel froze. “I’ll pick you up at nine?” 

********

Sam watched as the cute barista stared at him with big golden green eyes. His mouth was open slightly and he wasn’t moving. 

Sam frowned. 

“He’ll be there.” A man with an accent stepped up to the cash register as a dark haired woman began making his drink. “That will be four dollars and ten cents.” 

Sam handed over the money, staring at Gabriel with concern. “Are you okay?”

Sam grinned as Gabriel cleared his throat and visibly shook himself. “Sure. Yep. I’m awesome. I’ll see you at night. I mean nine. Bye. I mean, shoot.” 

Sam chuckled. “See you tonight Gabriel.” 

“Bye Sam!” Gabriel called, just a touch too loudly. 

Sam left Tricks and Treats Coffee with a huge smile on his face. He couldn’t wait until tonight. What were they going to do? Sam pondered this as he walked down the street. Whatever they did, it was going to be amazing. He just knew it. 

Sam entered his small law firm. 

“So, did he guess right?” A small bubbly redhead came up to Sam. 

“Yes Charlie.” Sam sipped his coffee. 

“Where are you taking him?” Charlie followed Sam to his office. 

“I don’t know.” Sam sat down in his chair with a huff of breath. 

“Well, there is always a movie…” Charlie offered. 

“No. That seems a little impersonal.” Sam spun in his chair to face his desk. He set down his coffee cup and pulled out the paperwork he needed to go through. 

“What about taking him out to dinner and then go walking in a park. Maybe get some ice cream?” Charlie walked around the desk to face Sam. 

“That’s … a great idea. Thanks Charlie.” Sam frowned. “Where would I take him?” 

“Nothing too fancy!” Charlie rushed out. “You don’t want to scare him off with how much money you have.” Charlie propped her hip on the desk. “How about taking him by your brother’s restaurant? That isn’t fancy but it also isn’t a bad place. There is also that park nearby.” 

Sam tapped his lips with his pen. “I’ll think about it. Now, back to work little minion.” 

Charlie threw a pencil at Sam’s head and walked out of the office with a huff. “The thanks I get for helping you catch your man.” She muttered loud enough for Sam to hear. 

“Thank you Charlie!” Sam called out the door. He eyed the stack of papers in front of him. He sighed. “Just you and me, paperwork.” He pulled the first set to him and put pen to paper. 

*********

Gabriel was anxious. He was pacing back and forth across his living room. He fiddled with his phone before calling a number. “Hey I need your help. I have a date tonight and I don’t know what to wear. All he said was to dress warm.” 

“Is this the Coffee Casanova you have been going on about?” His cousin’s deep voice came over the speaker. 

“His name is Sam and I really need your help. I know it’s been a while but please?” Gabriel pleaded. 

Castiel paused. “What is this guy’s last name?” 

“Sam Winchester.” Gabriel told him. 

Castiel made a choking noise and the phone was muffled. 

“Cassie? Hello?” Gabriel frowned at the phone. “Hello? Castiel?” 

“Sorry. Wear jeans, a sweater, your winter jacket and a scarf. It’s cold out tonight.” Castiel fired orders off like a drill sergeant. 

“Yes sir.” Gabriel spoke dryly. “Is that all? You seem pretty confident. You don’t even know this guy.” 

Gabriel could hear the mirth in his voice as Cas spoke. “Have fun on your date Gabriel. We should meet and catch up soon.” 

“Friday at noon? You can come to my shop.” Gabriel offered. 

“Can I bring someone? My boyfriend.” Castiel asked. 

“Sure. He hasn’t met all the family until he meets me.” Gabriel noticed the clock in his kitchen. It read 8:45 pm. “Shoot. I gotta go. Thanks Cassie. See you in five days.” Gabriel hung up and scurried around getting dressed. 

At nine o’clock he was sitting in his living room. His knee was bouncing in nerves. Gabriel almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of the buzzer. “Be right down.” He called into the intercom. He grabbed his wallet and locked up his apartment as he left. 

Gabriel took a deep breath of the cold air as he left his apartment building. He spotted Sam leaning against a black Dodge Charger. 

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam waved him over. 

Gabriel eyed Sam. He was wearing a thick black winter jacket with a ice blue scarf. “Are we going to be outside?” 

Sam gave a light laugh and a shrug. “For some of it.” 

“Okay.” Gabriel got in the car when Sam opened the door. 

Sam got behind the steering wheel and they were off. “So, my friend said to not go too fancy and she recommended my brother’s restaurant but I declined one of those ideas.” Sam turned a corner. “I decided on a bistro a few streets over from your coffee shop. I decided against a cafe because, competition you know.” 

“I actually have a friend who owns a cafe. We have a bit of friendly rivalry going on.” Gabriel looked over at Sam. “She’s been trying to steal Balthazar for ages. He’s my pastry chef. We’re old friends. We studied together in France for a bit. We have a laugh at every attempt to sway him over to her side.” 

“Is Balthazar the tall guy with the accent?” Sam asked. 

“Yes. His family is a mix of a few things.” Gabriel winced. “And this is our date and yet I’m rambling on about my employee.” 

Sam chuckled. “You’re adorable.” Sam parked the car. 

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “I’m not adorable. I own my own coffee shop and I make a fairly decent yearly income.” 

Sam got out of the car. Gabriel opened his door before Sam could. 

Sam waited for him by the hood of the car. “Come on. It’s a few shops down.” 

Gabriel fell into step beside Sam. He looked at the Christmas lights. “What is your job?” Gabriel asked Sam. “I mean, you obviously know what I do. So what do you fill your days with?” 

“I am a lawyer. I work at my own little firm near your shop actually. It’s not very popular but I’m getting there.” Sam sighed. “I actually was almost a partner at some big firm but I felt like I wasn’t doing enough. We only took cases that paid enough. I declined the position and quit right then and there when a woman who had come to us for help. My coworkers had laughed her out of the building.” 

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. “I started doing a few pro bono cases and low payment cases and worked my way to owning a little office. I have a few people under me but I am the main person there.” 

Gabriel was speechless. “Wow. That’s… that’s amazing.” 

Sam shrugged. “It’s fine.” Sam held open the door to a small sandwich shop. “I know it doesn’t look like much but it is one of those hole-in-the-wall type places that has the best food.” 

Gabriel entered the shop and took a deep breath at the scent of bread. “They make their own bread?” Gabriel turned excited eyes to Sam. 

“Yes. They even have a garden out in the park that they maintain for their vegetables. They also have a herb garden up on the roof.” Sam smiled at the way Gabriel was bouncing around. 

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him to the counter. 

“Hey Sam.” An Asian teenager greeted him. “Your usual?” 

“Kevin? Why are you working on a school night?” Sam frowned. “Did Eileen approve this?” 

Gabriel was awed at the care Sam gave for the teenager. 

“It’s parent/teacher conferences tomorrow and I need the money. Who is this?” Kevin peered at Gabriel. 

“Hi. I’m Gabriel.” Gabriel laughed at the way the kid’s eyes went wide. 

Kevin was practically vibrating with excitement. “Is this the one you-”

“I’ll take my usual.” Sam gave his order. “What would you like Gabriel?” 

Gabriel eyed his choices. “I’ll take a honey roasted ham sandwich on sourdough with cheddar cheese.” 

Kevin made their sandwiches and soon enough they were plated and handed to Sam and Gabriel. 

“Hey, Kevin? Is the rooftop open?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Yeah. Go on up.” Kevin turned his attention to a textbook that Gabriel could see was tucked under the counter. 

Gabriel followed Sam up some narrow stairs. Gabriel froze as he saw the rooftop. Potted plants lined the edge while comfortable chairs in groups surrounded burning bright braziers. There were three groups on the rooftop. Twinkling fairy lights stretched across the roof panels. 

Sam led the way to the grouping of chairs in the middle. Sam sat down in a chair. 

Gabriel sat down still looking at everything. “How did I not know about this place? It’s amazing.” 

Sam shrugged. “Eileen doesn’t like to advertise much. Most people who come here are turned off by the outside.” 

Gabriel took a bite of his sandwich and moaned. “Oh my word. This is a good sandwich.” 

Sam smiled and ate his own food. 

When they finished their food, they sat back and talked. Sam learned that Gabriel was the other baker at his shop and that he had a huge family. 

Gabriel learned that Sam had one brother and a half brother. His half brother was twenty three and was studying pre med. His older brother was an awesome cook and had his own restaurant. He was also bisexual and had a boyfriend. Sam also had an uncle, aunt and cousin. 

“Wait? Is your cousin the blonde that comes into my cafe sometimes?” Gabriel leaned back in his chair. 

“Yeah. She is actually the one who found your place first and ordered me to come try it out.” Sam smiled, dimples were showing in his cheeks. 

“I like her. She is one feisty gal.” Gabriel laughed delightedly. “One time, there was this jerk that was harassing one of my employees. I was about to intervene but she came up and socked him in the jaw and told him to pick on someone his own size. I never saw a guy cower so fast in front of a woman.” 

Sam grinned. “Yeah, that sounds like Jo.” 

Sam checked his watch. “Ready to leave? I have something else planned.” 

Gabriel got to his feet. He gave one last look to the rooftop. “I’m coming back here.” 

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Sam threw his trash away and went down the staircase with Gabriel following. 

*******

Sam walked down the street, in step with Gabriel. The silence was soothing and not awkward at all. Gabriel looked at the Christmas lights with a childlike awe. 

They entered the park and began walking down the path. 

“Where are we going?” Gabriel had his hands in his pockets and his gold scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck.

“There’s a meadow up ahead a few yards.” Sam held out an arm. “If you’re cold? I’m sorry. I’m kinda tactile. I…” 

Gabriel went under his arm. “It’s okay. I’m a little touchy-feely too.” 

Sam and Gabriel walked together until they came across a grassy field that was set up as a maze of Christmas sets. There was the nativity scene, a Santa’s workshop section and a Christmas tree area. 

“Where would you like to start?” Sam waved his arm wide. “We can explore as long as we want.” 

Gabriel lit up and grabbed Sam’s hand, dragging him towards Santa’s workshop.

Sam laughed and watched happily as Gabriel enjoyed his surprise. 

Gabriel marveled over the decorations and laughed at the elves. He climbed into Santa’s sleigh and pet the fake reindeer. 

Sam stood by and saw all of this and fell into deeper like with the barista. The lights started going out. Sam and Gabriel made their way back to the car. 

Gabriel chattered about his family’s Christmas traditions and asked Sam about his family’s traditions. 

They made it back to the car and Sam drove back to Gabriel’s apartment. 

“I gotta ask.” Gabriel turned in his seat as Sam stopped at a stoplight. “Why this car?” 

“Mostly to piss off my brother. Dean has this thing for classic cars. He drives a ‘67 Chevy Impala. He made a rude joke about foreign new cars and I got this to make him angry. Works like a charm. Everytime he sees it he goes off into a grumble about newer cars being computers and real cars are the classics.” Sam parked the car in front of Gabriel’s apartment building. 

“Ah. A bit of sibling rivalry. I got that.” Gabriel nodded and got out of the car. “Hey, Sam?” Gabriel leaned into the open car door. “I had fun tonight. Thanks for taking me out.” 

Sam grinned. “I had fun too.” 

“Goodnight Sam.” Gabriel shut the door and headed towards the door to the building. 

“Wait! Gabriel!” Sam was running up to him. 

Gabriel turned around. “Yeah? Did I forget something?” 

“Yes.” Sam tucked a piece of paper into Gabriel’s jacket pocket and kissed him chastely on the corner of his mouth. “Have a good night Gabriel.” 

Gabriel stared after the tall man as he went back to his car. Gabriel shook his head and tried to hide a smile as he entered his code to the complex. That damn man will be the death of him. 

Gabriel remembered that he had put something in his pocket. As he rode the elevator up to his home on the fourth floor, he pulled it out and saw Sam had given him his phone number. 

Gabriel couldn’t hold back his smile for the life of him. What a way to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my mother thinks I should write for the Hallmark channel. If you think that feel free to leave a comment and tell me. Enjoy.

Gabriel entered Tricks and Treats Coffee with a cheery grin and happy wave. “Hi everyone.” 

“Someone got laid.” Meg whispered loudly to Balthazar. 

“I did not.” Gabriel scoffed. “I just had a fun night.” 

“Sure love.” Balthazar turned and headed for the kitchen. “I need your help in the back. We ran out of croissants the other day. A bunch of school kids came in and bought a lot of them. I heard they are coming back today.” 

Gabriel followed Balthazar. The two friends set to work. 

Gabriel lost time as he mixed, rolled and cut dough. Meg came in when Gabriel was just putting the last tray in the oven. 

“Hey, Boss. Someone is here to see you.” Meg leaned against the door with a smirk on her face. 

“Who is it?” Gabriel wiped his face with his hand. He stripped off his apron and hung it up on the hook. 

“I’ll let you find out.” Meg grinned evilly and left the room. 

Gabriel sighed. This didn’t sound good. Gabriel left the kitchen only to be met by hazel eyes brightened in happiness. 

“Hey Gabriel.” Sam waved. 

Gabriel walked over to Sam’s table and slumped in a chair. “Hey Sam.” 

“Long day?” Sam laid a hand on Gabriel’s arm. 

“Yeah. Spent all morning on my feet making food.” Gabriel lifted his head. 

Sam chuckled. 

“What?” Gabriel frowned. 

Sam reached out and swiped his thumb over Gabriel’s cheek. “You have flour on your face.” Sam wiped his hands on a napkin. 

“What are you doing here?” Gabriel asked. 

“Well, it’s my lunch break and I wanted coffee and the best croissant I have ever had.” Sam smiled. “I uh… also wanted to ask if you are free tomorrow night.” Sam fiddled with a napkin. “I know it’s too soon after our first one but I really like you and I want to spend time with you.” 

“Sam.” Gabriel placed his hand over Sam’s. “It’s fine. I’m not doing anything tomorrow night.” Gabriel furrowed his brow. “It feels like I have known you for ages.” 

“I know. Me too.” Sam stood up and drained his drink. “I’ll see you tomorrow night? Seven?” 

“Sure. Seven tomorrow.” Gabriel got up from the chair as a loud group of kids came in. “Here comes the lunch rush. I gotta get back to work.” 

“Mr. Milton.” A brunette teen came over to the couple. She wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s waist in a hug. 

“Hey Alex. Brought your friends today?” Gabriel hugged the girl back and stepped away. “Alex? Meet Sam. Sam? Alex.” 

Sam nodded at the girl. “Hi. I gotta run. See you tomorrow Gabriel.” Sam absently leaned down and kissed Gabriel’s temple. He headed out the door in a rush. 

Alex nudged Gabriel in the ribs. “New boyfriend?” 

“I hope. We only had the one date.” Gabriel went behind the counter. “What can I get for you ladies?” 

One by one the group of four teenagers came up and ordered coffee and different pastries. When the last girl came up, Gabriel was surprised. “Claire?” 

“Hi Uncle Gabriel.” The blonde teenager waved awkwardly. 

Gabriel came out from behind the counter and pulled her into a hug. “It’s so damn good to see you.” He squeezed her tight. “New school?” He pulled back. “How’s your mom? She doing okay?” 

“I gotta get back to school. We can catch up later.” Claire took her cookie and coffee cup and left out the door. 

Gabriel sighed. He needed to catch up with his family. It seems he has become a bit of a workaholic. “I’m not a workaholic, am I Meg?” 

Meg snorted. “Yes you are. Every day you are in here. I don’t think you have taken a day off in months.” 

“Yes I have.” Gabriel frowned trying to think back. 

“Okay. Do you know that your cousin, Cas, is bi and has a boyfriend?” Meg raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. “I knew that.” 

“Really? So how long have they been together?” Meg leaned against the counter. 

“Uh….” Gabriel tried to think. 

“This Sunday will make it eight months.” Meg smiled sympathetically. “You really are a workaholic.” 

“But…” Gabriel stammered. 

“Tomorrow.” Balthazar cut into the conversation. “You are banned from your shop. We see you here and we will call the police for loitering. You need the day off.” 

“What if…” Gabriel protested. 

“Nope.” Meg talked over him. “If there is an emergency we will call you. Otherwise, you are eighty-sixed for the day.” 

Gabriel grumbled and moved away. “I don’t know why I keep you two around.” 

“Because you will be ruined without us, love.” Balthazar called. “Now, we need to make some cake. So come on.” 

Gabriel sighed and entered the kitchen. Back to work. 

*********

Sam had carefully planned this date. He wanted no room for error. Sam’s plan was to take him out of the city and have a small campfire in Bobby’s field and stargaze. Everything was planned. Bobby and Ellen are out of town. Sam had paid Jo off to not be home. He also offered Adam his apartment to study in. 

He had everything planned but one thing. He didn’t check the weather. 

Sam stared in dismay as the snow fell heavily from the sky. His phone gave a ping. Sam looked at it and saw it was from an unknown number. 

‘Are we still on for tonight?’ - Gabriel

‘Well, I had a plan but the snow kind of ruined it’ - Sam typed back. 

‘No worries. I think it’s my turn to plan a date. Come over to my place’ - Gabriel 

‘Should I be worried?’ Sam bit his lip. 

‘Just give me half an hour to hide all my knives and guns.’ - Gabriel

‘Are you being serious?’ All Sam got in reply was a winking face. 

Sam bundled himself up to face the cold and drove over to Gabriel’s apartment. He parked his car in the lot and shivered as he rung the buzzer. 

The door clicked open. 

“412.” Gabriel’s voice came over the intercom. 

Sam climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and was soon knocking on Gabriel’s door. 

“It’s open!” Gabriel’s shout came through the door. 

Sam stepped inside and froze. Gabriel’s apartment was… something. 

The entryway was painted a deep red. Black and white tile lay on the floor. Sam could see the living room was a red and black theme and the kitchen was white and red. Two closed doors were down the hall. Sam bet that was the bedroom and the bathroom. 

“Hello?” Sam called. 

“In the kitchen.” Gabriel called. 

Sam went into the brightly lit cooking area. Gabriel was streaked with flour and chocolate. He was putting a tray in the oven. 

“Hey. What’s cooking?” Sam sniffed deeply and could smell chocolate and mint. 

“A surprise.” Gabriel smirked. “Now, let me get cleaned up. You can go pick a movie. They are in the cabinet next to the TV.” 

“Movies?” Sam asked confused. 

“Yep. Perfect night to watch a movie.” Gabriel grinned. “Plus I have been banned from my shop and I am free all day tomorrow. I guess I can stay up late and sleep in.” 

“Banned from your shop?” Sam leaned against the door jam. 

“I believe the term they used was eighty-sixed and a threat of the police being called.” Gabriel looked thoughtful. “Anyway, go pick out a movie. I have a lot.” 

Sam went into the living room and found the cupboard where Gabriel said he kept his movies. Sam browsed the titles. Sam snorted a laugh at a few of the titles. 

Friday the 13th. 

That brought back memories. Sam used the name Jason Voorhees one Halloween. Gabriel had gotten a look of surprise on his face when Sam spoke it. 

Pirates of the Caribbean. 

Sam had used Jack Sparrow one time in the summer. 

Star Wars. The whole collection. From Episode I to Episode VIII. All the extra movies were there too. 

Sam smiled at the time he used the name Han Solo. Charlie was with him and Sam told Gabriel her name was Leia. Charlie had argued about that but Sam had shut her down by saying both women were badasses and could fight if they needed to. Gabriel had watched the whole thing with amusement on his face. 

Sam settled on Elf. He pulled out the case and set it on the table as Gabriel came in. 

Sam turned to face the shorter man and held back laughter. Gabriel was wearing the ugliest sweater Sam had ever seen. 

It was bright red with a picture of a gingerbread on it. In green words it spelled out “Be Nice to the Baker. Santa is Watching.” 

Gabriel noticed Sam’s look. “What? It’s comfy. Feel it.” Gabriel held out his arm. 

Sam ran his fingers across the fluffy fleece. “Wow. You wouldn’t think it was.” 

Gabriel looked over at the movie on the counter. “Good choice. I approve.” Gabriel popped in the disc. 

Sam sat on the end of the couch. Gabriel curled up on the other end. He pressed play. The movie started up. 

Ten minutes into the show and Gabriel’s phone went off. “Oops. One sec.” 

Gabriel paused the movie and went into the kitchen. There was banging noises for five minutes before Gabriel came out with a plate of chocolate cookies and two glasses of milk. 

“What are these?” Sam asked. The smell of mint was coming off the baked goods. 

“Dark chocolate cookies with mint.” Gabriel set the plate between them on the couch and handed Sam a glass of milk. “This is my grandmother’s recipe. Every Christmas she would make them. I know they aren’t exactly healthy but…” Gabriel shrugged. 

Sam took one and bit into it. “These are amazing. I love them.” He spoke around his mouthful. 

“What was that?” Gabriel cocked his head. “I don’t speak full-mouthian.” 

Sam blushed. “They are delicious. I wish I could thank her.” 

“You can try. She’s dead.” Gabriel turned back on the movie. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam spoke quietly. 

Gabriel shrugged. “It’s been ten years. I’m over it.” 

Sam left it alone after that and let himself get caught up in the happy Christmas show. 

Sam jumped when, near the end of the movie, a head fell into his lap. Gabriel was sleeping. 

Sam tried to wake the barista. “Gabriel? Gabriel wake up.” 

“Hmm.” Gabriel sat up with a start. “Geez. I’m sorry Sam.” Gabriel yawned. “I think I am a workaholic.” 

“Come on.” Sam helped Gabriel up. “Let’s get you into bed.” 

Gabriel was dead weight. His feet was barely moving. Sam walked him into his bedroom. He got him under the covers and tucked in. Gabriel was snoring before Sam left the room. 

Sam went into the kitchen to return the plate and glasses. He saw the mess in the room and decided to clean it. He washed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. He wiped the counters and put what needed to in the trash. 

Sam looked around the kitchen and found a notepad and pen near the refrigerator. Sam scrawled a quick note and locked the apartment behind him the best that he could. Sam stepped out into the falling snow. He tipped his head to look at the sky. Maybe in the summer, if they still were together, he could do that date idea. 

*******  
Gabriel woke the next morning with a start. He fell asleep on Sam and didn’t remember him leaving. Gabriel scrambled out of bed thinking he was late for work and his kitchen was a mess. 

Gabriel halted mid run when he saw his kitchen. It was spotless. The dishes were clean and the counters were practically sparkling. The trash was in the can. 

Gabriel spotted his grocery notepad on the counter. He walked over to it and scanned the paper. 

‘Gabriel, I cleaned the kitchen and locked up behind me.  
I have your spare key. Call me if you want it back.  
I had fun tonight. The cookies were good and might be gone.  
\- Sam -’ 

Gabriel laughed in disbelief. This guy… this six foot tall giant of a man… cleaned his kitchen, made sure his house was safe and stole his cookies. 

Gabriel frowned as he realized he had the day off. What to do? He spotted the calendar and winced when he saw it was two weeks to Christmas. “Christmas shopping it is.” 

Gabriel made a list of all his family and friends. He debated on adding Sam and scrawled his name hesitantly. If they didn’t make it, he could always say it was a gift from a friend. 

When Gabriel got to Castiel’s name, he added Cassie’s boyfriend. He didn’t know a thing about the man but decided he could shop for him after he met him. 

Gabriel tucked the list into his pocket and set off to the mall. Time to face the crowds. 

*********

Four hours later Gabriel made his way to his car, loaded with bags. He put everything in his trunk and backseat. Gabriel got in his car and sighed. That was a nightmare. 

Gabriel phone rang right when he put his head on the steering wheel. Gabriel jumped and answered it. “Hello?” 

“Hi. I have the afternoon off, if you would like to consider it our third date?” Sam’s voice came through the speakers. 

“Sure.” Gabriel brightened. “Where are you?” 

“Just leaving my office.” Sam’s end echoed with a car door slam. “I have your key.” 

“I’m at the mall. Christmas shopping.” Gabriel wrinkled his nose. “Where would you like to meet up?” 

“Damn. I need to Christmas shop as well.” Sam sighed. 

“I can’t help you there.” Gabriel winced. “I had my fill of the mall.” 

“No. I don’t shop at the mall. There is this group of shops out of the city an hour away that I go to. It’s near my family’s place and I usually go there to stop by and check on everyone.” Sam explained. “I can do that another day. How about we meet for lunch and plan our day from there?” 

“Okay.” Gabriel turned on his car. It was getting cold. He cranked the heater. “Can we go to that sandwich shop again?” 

“You really liked it there?” Sam sounded happy. 

“Duh. Any place where I can get fresh homemade bread I am there.” Gabriel backed out of the parking space and drove down the road. 

“I’ll meet you there.” Sam sounded like he was driving too. 

“Bye Sam.” Gabriel hung up the phone and set it in the passenger seat. Lunch and then what? It was already their third date and he didn’t know if Sam wanted to keep seeing each other. 

*********

Sam pulled into a space near Eileen’s shop. He got out and walked to the doors. He looked in and saw Gabriel waiting by the line. He was smiling and letting people go ahead of him. 

Sam opened the door and was greeted by a smiling Eileen. She signed to him that she loved Gabriel and that he was good. 

Sam signed thank you back. 

Gabriel’s bright grin made Sam’s day better. “Hey Sam.” Gabriel hugged Sam quickly. “I was wondering where you were.” 

Sam smiled and got in line. “Long day.” Sam stretched his back. “I had this client who was very… vocal. Charlie practically ordered me to take the afternoon off.” 

“Gotta love our underlings.” Gabriel snorted. “Mine forced me to take a day off as well.” 

Sam laughed loudly. “Ah. I called Charlie a minion on Monday and got a pencil to the head. I’m afraid if I call her an underling I will be one good assistant short.” 

Gabriel chuckled. “Yeah, mine would quit on the spot and throw eggs at my store. Well, one of them. The other will go over to my friend’s cafe. You know, Balthazar makes ninety percent of my baked goods and all of my customers say they come for the food and that I should’ve opened a bakery.” 

They moved forward in line. 

“Not me. I came for the coffee and stayed for the company. Your cafe is one hundred times better than Starbucks. Starbucks is impersonal and the coffee is not that great.” Sam gave him a reassuring smile. “I think your coffee shop is the best.” 

The came to the front of the line before Gabriel could respond. 

“Hi.” The worker was rushed. “What can I get you… Oh hi Sam.” 

“Hi Ash. I’ll have my usual.” Sam looked over at Gabriel. 

Gabriel ordered the same sandwich he had last time but added bacon and lettuce to the order. 

They got their food and sat down at a table out of the way of the rush. 

“How do you know everyone here?” Gabriel asked, popping a bit of lettuce that fell into his mouth. 

“Eileen and I used to date. We went to highschool together. We lost touch when college came. We got together at a sign language class. I had a client who was deaf and Eileen was teaching. It didn’t work out well. We decided to be friends.” Sam shredded a napkin between his fingers. 

Gabriel took a bite of his sandwich. “She makes awesome bread.” 

Sam smiled. “Yeah. She does.” 

They decided on going to Sam’s place and making cookies. 

“I get most of them.” Gabriel argued playfully. 

“What? It’s my place, my ingredients.” Sam bantered back. 

“But someone stole all my cookies last night while I was helpless and asleep.” Gabriel countered. 

They got up and threw away their trash. 

“Fine. I guess I can sacrifice a few poor made cookies for some of the best cookies I ever ate.” Sam held open the door for Gabriel. “Follow me?” 

“Yeah.” Gabriel went over to his car and got in. 

**********

Sam pulled into a parking space in front of a high security apartment complex. Gabriel followed and parked in the visitor space.

“Damn.” Gabriel breathed. “How much do you make?” 

Sam blushed. He ran a hand through his semi long hair. “I… uh… when I was working at the law firm before I started my own… well I told you I almost made partner. That high up on the totem pole, you make a lot of money. 

“I bought the apartment outright and own it. Same with my car. I own both. No payments on either. I just have to pay utilities and they are cheap compared to the payments I was making before.” Sam shrugged. “I have the nicest place out of my siblings. Adam rents a two bedroom place with a roommate and Dean stays with his boyfriend.” 

Gabriel nodded. “Well, are we going in or are we going to freeze our asses off out here?” 

Sam unlocked the lobby door and led the way to his apartment. He shot a wave at the security guards at the front desk and headed for the elevator. 

Sam pressed the button for the sixth floor. Gabriel studied Sam the car shot up. 

“What?” Sam asked self-consciously. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. 

“You don’t act like a rich person.” Gabriel mused. 

“I’m not. My aunt and uncle keep me humble.” Sam led the way out of the elevator to apartment 602. “Be warned. Bones gets excited easily.” 

“Bones?” Gabriel frowned. 

Sam unlocked the door. They entered the apartment. 

The foyer was an open floorplan to the kitchen and living room. A dining room was off to the side with a slight wall covering. 

The living room was done in creams and blues. The couch was a L shaped leather thing. Light periwinkle throw pillows were placed on the seats. An afghan in the same color was laying neatly on the back of the couch. A tv was on a stand near a gas lit fireplace. 

The kitchen was amazing. Granite countertops and cherry wood cupboards lined the walls. An electric stove and oven was in the center. An island/bar type thing was in the center. Bar stools lined the bartop. 

The dining room had a semi long dark wood table with chairs and a bench along one side. Gold curtains fell across the dining room windows. 

Gabriel’s mouth was ajar. “Damn.” 

Sam shrugged. “Blame Jo and Charlie. They decorated. Here Bones.” 

A large golden retriever came down a hall to them. He gave a short bark and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

“Gabriel, meet Bones. Bones, Gabriel.” Sam introduced. 

Gabriel dropped to the floor. “Hey Bones.” 

The dog sniffed Gabriel before licking his cheek in greeting. 

Sam grinned. “That finalizes it. You have to stay for a bit. Bones likes you.” 

“He better.” Gabriel ruffled Bones’ fur before standing up. “Now… let’s make cookies.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting when Gabriel left Sam’s apartment with a box of cookies and his spare key. 

Gabriel was tempted to go check on his shop but his employees threats made him stop. He was sure they would follow through, no matter if he was the owner or not. 

Gabriel sighed and entered his lonely apartment. Maybe he should get a dog? 

Gabriel popped a cookie in his mouth and got ready for bed. He had to meet with Castiel and his boyfriend tomorrow. Eight months. Wow. That’s a long time to stay with someone. 

Gabriel crawled beneath his blanket and looked around at the quiet room. He needed to take a few more days off every once in a while. 

Gabriel’s eyes slipped closed as he thought. 

**********

“Bye. Thanks for coming.” Gabriel waved as a mother with her kids left his shop. 

It was nearing noon and Castiel was due to arrive any moment. 

Gabriel was wiping down the counter when he heard an engine purr to a stop. He looked out the window and saw a tall green eyed man climb out of a black classic muscle car. His cousin got out of the passenger seat. 

The two entered the coffee shop. 

“Cassie!” Gabriel called. He came out from around the counter. 

“Gabriel.” Castiel greeted in his deep voice. 

“Who’s this?” Gabriel looked over at the green eyed man. 

“Dean, this is my cousin, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is my boyfriend, Dean.” Cas stepped out of the way as Gabriel sized up the man. 

“How come we have never met before?” Dean frowned. 

“I’m kind of a workaholic. This place is my pride and joy. I’ve put everything I have into her.” Gabriel sighed. “My employees forced me to take a day off and I realized I needed to do it more often. Please, have a seat. Can I get you any coffee or pastries?” 

“We’re good. We have a lunch with my brother next.” Dean sat in one of the booths. 

Cas sat next to him. 

“Oh? You have a brother?” Gabriel slid in opposite of the couple. 

“Yeah.” Dean looked around the shop. “This is a cute place.” 

“Thanks.” Gabriel grinned. 

They chatted for half an hour. Cas and Dean left with the promise to meet up again soon. 

Gabriel headed back to work. 

“Oh no.” Meg snatched his apron out of his hands. “We are going to lunch.” 

“Meg, come on. I need to work. The lunch rush.” Gabriel waved around the shop but the forceful brunette grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. 

“Balthazar is fully capable of handling the shop and if he can’t than Anna is on speed dial and can be here in five minutes. You and I are going to lunch.” Meg towed Gabriel to her sporty black Chevrolet Camaro. She tossed him against the passenger door. “Get in.” 

Gabriel grumbled but did as she asked. She was one of his best employees and he didn’t want to lose her. The second the door shut behind him, Meg sped off. 

“Whoa!” Gabriel was flung against the door. “Are you crazy?!” 

Meg just smirked and drove on. They drove to the outskirts of the city and parked at a wooden paneled restaurant named The Roadhouse. 

“What kind of place is this?” Gabriel frowned. He got out of the car when Meg looked at him pointedly. 

“A good kind of place. Let’s go Bossman.” Meg sauntered towards the doors. 

Gabriel followed. He entered the building and froze. “Sam?” 

Meg headed over to the table with Sam, Castiel and Dean. “Hey Clarence! I brought him. Where’s my food?” 

Gabriel made his way over hesitantly. “Sam?” 

“Gabriel?” Sam looked surprised. “How did you…?” 

“Sammy? Meet Gabriel. My boss.” Meg tossed her dark curls over her shoulder and sat down next to Castiel. She grabbed a fry off his plate. 

“Wait. Meg is your employee?” Sam sounded skeptical. 

“Yep.” Gabriel was speechless. “How do you know my cousin?” 

“Cas is your cousin?” Sam asked in turn. 

“Everyone.” Castiel stood up. “Gabriel, meet Sam Winchester. Dean is his brother.” 

Gabriel sat in shock. He snorted a second later in hysterical laughter. Everyone watched him. 

“Damn.” Gabriel chuckled. 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked. 

“Remember how I was saying that my cousin kept going on about this Coffee Casanova who never gave him his real name?” Cas explained. 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “Wait?” Dean shot his head over at Sam. “This is the barista that you said makes the best coffee and you would marry him in a heartbeat if he ever returned your affections?” 

Sam blushed. “Yes.” 

“And you were the person who never gave him your real name?” Dean looked between the two blushing idiots. 

“Yeah.” Sam wouldn’t meet Gabriel’s eyes. 

“Well damn.” Dean blinked. “I owe Adam one hundred dollars now.” 

Castiel stood up. “Come on Dean. I think Benny needs our help. Let’s go Meg.” 

They left the table and headed to the back. 

“So this is your brother’s place?” Gabriel sat back in the chair. 

“Yeah.” Sam shredded a napkin nervously between his fingers. 

“I like it.” Gabriel sat in silence. “So… are we using my last name or yours because I think Sam Milton has a nice ring to it.” 

Sam’s head shot up. “What?” 

“Hmmm.” Gabriel rubbed his chin. “Gabriel Winchester also has a nice sound.” 

Sam peeked up at him. “How about Gabriel and Sam Milton-Winchester?” 

“I like it.” Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s. “Hey, Sam? I would be honored to marry you.” 

Sam groaned. “You are never going to let that go are you?” 

“Nope.” Gabriel cackled. 

“Gabriel? Will you be my boyfriend and maybe something more down the line?” Sam’s hazel eyes stared at Gabriel. 

“I would love to Sammich.” Gabriel’s stomach growled. “So, how likely is it that your brother won’t poison me if I order food and announce I’m your boyfriend?” 

“Dean’s fine. It’s my aunt you have to look out for.” Sam smirked. “She will chew you up and spit you out if you aren’t good to me.” 

Gabriel gupled. “Sounds interesting. What’s good here?” 

“Burgers. Dean makes the best bacon cheeseburgers in the city.” Sam informed him. “Even I will eat one.” 

“Yummy. Let’s eat.” Gabriel clasped hands with his boyfriend. He finally had his Coffee Casanova and wasn’t planning on letting him go anytime soon.


End file.
